To Break a Soul
by Jedi Ve'keso
Summary: When the one thing we love is ripped away, do we not fight the force that takes it? Obi-wan’s fight against the force and his Master’s reflections. ( Qui/Obi)
1. Default Chapter

*To Break a Soul*  
  
By: Jedi Ve'keso  
  
Rating: PG-13 (subject to change in later chapters)  
  
Genre: Star Wars  
  
Couple: Obi/Qui  
  
Feedback: Uh-huh…please? It would be most appreciated  
  
Disclaimer: Well…let's think. If I owned Star Wars (or Obi and Qui for that matter) what would it have become? ^.- Um…let's not go there. So as you can guess I don't own anything…but if you're really really rich you could buy me Qui-gon (or Obi-wan) for my birthday! Nope…I don't own them/it (yet * wink *) and I am not making any money off this fic, unless you want to pay me…  
  
Author Note: Hello all, I'm back again and this time without an NC-17 fic * gasp * but hey, I hope you enjoy ! Please review!  
  
Summary: When the one thing we love is ripped away, do we not fight?  
  
/-/=thoughts not shared  
  
//-//=bond speech  
  
"-" = regular speech  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Obi-wan's POV)  
  
Darkness, all I can feel or see is utter and total blackness. I am alone as well, and for one so highly trained against it I feel more afraid than I have ever felt before. I've never been truly and completely alone before, there was always Qui-gon, always that powerful form in the back of my mind and the lack of him there fills my heart with a chilling coldness of panic and fear. My mind races to remember anything, everything that led me to be in this place of lonely darkness. Naboo…dark-side…flashes…sith…a battle. The thoughts dance about in my head and after a few, precious seconds they fall into place and I remember. Oh force I wish I hadn't. But there it was, fresh in my mind, the battle on Naboo, our need to protect the queen, the fight with the sith apprentice, the fall of my master and love under that red blade, and my attack of hatred on that being.  
  
I had sliced the sith in half and I watched for a second as his body fell down the shaft, his cloak fluttering behind him, then I dashed to my master's side and fell on my knees drawing him into my arms. He was already turning cold as I begged along our bond for him to stay with me, as I pleaded for him to fight the force he had followed so blindly, with or without the council's permission, his whole life. His last spoken words had been of the boy, not that I had heard them; I listened only to his mental words of how he loved me.  
  
With all my youthful defiance and love for the man in my arms I plunged into the living force, grasping at the fleeting tendrils of Qui's life- force. I put my all my soul into that struggle, battling the fatal wound and the pressing of the force with everything I could muster. I pressed down on his heart with the force, commanding it to pump blood; I pushed on his lungs forcing him to breathe and I fought to connect the tendons and arteries and flesh that had been severed as the edges of my vision began to blacken. I began to loose my focus, the blackness creeping closer on my mind, but my thoughts were only on the parts of his force-signature that were beginning to shine with life again. Suddenly the blackness closed in around me and the last sound that entered my welcoming ears was the cry from my master.  
  
//PADAWAN! OBI! NOOOO!//  
  
*** Hospital building on Naboo***  
  
(Qui-gon's POV)  
  
I should be the one naked in that bacta tank. It should be MY body floating listlessly in the strange yellow plasma and looking weaker than it ever was in life. My eyes should be the ones that lay on the ground regarding the world with blankness. It should be my abdomen that housed the sith's wound, it should be my pain and not my Obi's. Not my precious, precious Obi's. He had saved my life on that platform, throwing his own life to the wind as he sought to repair the wounds in my flesh and my mind, in turn only inflicting them on himself.  
  
I sit here on the medical bed and watch him, my strange vigil over a man worthy to be so much more than my padawan, a man who could have easily done a better job training me. He seems so weak in that tank, with no control over what happens to him, he always hated to be manipulated in life and as the medics move his almost life-less body around I can only expect to see him rise and tell them that he can very well arrange himself. The thought brings a smile to my mind but the now strange expression does not make it to my face.  
  
Yoda declared officially that Anakin would not be trained; no matter how much I protested, which I didn't. The boy was crest-fallen for a day, before receiving an invitation to the planet's finest flight school. I do swish I could have seen his face, lit with joy and full of life as my Obi's had once been. The green troll also declared that once Obi came around he would be knighted promptly. When he comes around my ass, my old master cannot hide his thoughts from me as well as he thinks he can, he meant IF Obi-wan comes around. And he has to come around, my life, my sunshine and everything that is me floats in that tank, and without him I am nothing.  
  
//Oh my Obi…my blessed Padawan…come back to me! //  
  
~TBC ( End Part 1)~  
  
EN: Well, there is the first part of TBOS, yes kinda short and in a strange format, but hey, review please and I will have the next part (written in story form) out soon! Thanks so much for reading!  
  
Chow!  
  
JV 


	2. Chapter 2

* To Break a Soul *  
  
By: Jedi Ve'keso  
  
Rating: Still PG-13 (subject to change)  
  
Genre: Star Wars  
  
Couple: Obi/Qui  
  
Feedback: Yes! Please! Feed the Author! Thanks to those who reviewed for chapter 1: Teltoli (Thanks! I'll try!) Esme (Sorry it took so long, but here's the second part!) Dark Hope (Thanks and I hope too!) Review (Love the name, and I agree, there needs to be more Q/O) Silverwolfprincess (Thank you! It means a lot!) Lessa Solarem (* waves hand back* you shall enjoy this chapter and thank you) Fei Jiao (I love them too! Thanks!)  
  
Disclaimer: Again, the boys aren't mine, wish they were, but hell, they're not.so I own nothing and I make no money off their sexy fanfic lives.  
  
Author Note: Sorry it took so long, school got back into session and boy were we in for a ride.I'll try to be more prompt in my updates, forgive the author! Forgive!  
  
Chapter Summary: Thoughts on a vigil and a quest to return.  
  
/-/ Bond speech //-// Thoughts not shared "-" Normal, spoken speech *~*~*~*~*  
  
(Qui's POV)  
  
Four days, four days now that my beloved has been floating lifelessly in a plasma, showing no signs of returning to me. Damn that boy! Why couldn't he have let the force have it's way, or kept his head so as not to kill himself in the attempt! If he does come around I really don't know if I will beat him to an inch of his returned life or make passionate love to him, I'll probably end up doing both. If he returns.  
  
The medics are becoming dishearted, I can tell by how they give me sympathetic glances when they think my view is on my padawan alone, and even my master seems to have given up on the possibility of Obi-Wan's survival. He walks around the place with his yellow eyes closed to the world and his ears dropped to their lowest ebb. It seems I alone have faith in the man before me.  
  
Perhaps it's only a lover's whim, but because I love him I refuse to believe that he is dead. He can't be dead, I would know if he was not going to return. If he doesn't, if my padawan loses the fight to return I know that I will lose the fight to live as well. No matter how it may happen, I will be with my love again, be it in the force or on this earth, with the jedi.  
  
Then there is the council, to which I say sith take you all. Even they cannot refuse this love that shines between my padawan and me, even those pricks (Yoda being an exception mind you) must realize the bond we now share, and if not well the sith CAN take them. The young man before me is my life, is the only way I know how to live.  
  
//Obi-wan! Hear my voice and come back to me! Come back my love! //  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Obi's POV)  
  
I can hear him on the edge of my mind, but I think I can no longer fight to reach him. This darkness is so strong, so thick that my energy to fight it has been worn down to a mere candle flame from that which was a bon-fire. Oh how I love you Qui-Gon, I'm so sorry to have done this to you, so sorry to cause you the pain that I know you must be feeling, and it is for you that I manage to hang on. For I know as well as you do, that now, if I died, you would follow me into the force.  
  
I am afraid master, afraid of what's happening to you, afraid of what's happening to me. I can feel you now, I can feel you on the edge of my mind, you voice is so faint, but now I can hear it, when before I couldn't. Maybe it's a sign that I will come back to you, that I might again be able to see your face, to touch your skin and to look into those eyes, those eyes which caused me to fall into a pit of love for you in the first place.  
  
Maybe I can find you, maybe I can cling onto that voice, maybe I can find my way back to you Qui-gon. I'll try, please don't give up on me, please give me time, I'll find my way back, I'll find you. It's so dark in here, so dark, and so lonely, keep talking to me beloved, keep talking and I will try and reach you.just keep talking.  
  
//QUI-GON! //  
  
~TBC (end part 2)~  
  
EN: Well, there ya go, sorry it's not my best work and sorry it took so long to get it out, the next will be out sooner, and the 2 chapter to Feather Brush, and Tormented Minds should be up soon as well, but, as we all know the reviews spark the bunnies, and the bunnies do interesting things with the plot! So, review and feed the author! 


End file.
